


Where's the Fun in Safety?

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But he's coming to terms with how much he loves being dominated so that's a thing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Danger Kink, Just two boys that are totally into each other even though Yuuri won't accept it, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, No Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has spent his whole life being protected. For the first time in his life, the one tasked with his safety is a danger all his own. Yuuri never knew anything could be so exciting.





	Where's the Fun in Safety?

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened. Uh. Yeah, I don't know. The next chapter for my WIP will hopefully be up tomorrow. I have some of it written, but this really wouldn't leave me alone and now I really want to write a multi-chapter story for this. Maybe one day. Anyway, enjoy!

The scenery rushed by in a blurry haze, the rain against the window obscuring Yuuri’s view of the outside world. It was already dark out, what time it actually was, he didn’t know. They’d been on that train for over an hour and had barely made a dent into the journey. There was no doubt they’d be there until morning. That wasn’t the problem so much as the company itself. Yuuri looked across the small private cabin, watching the silver haired man. He’d spent his whole life running, moving from place to place, never sitting still. Danger was everywhere, and his family were intense in their desire to keep him safe. But never had their pursuit of safety for their son turn them to the aid of someone as dangerous as this.

Yuuri watched the man across the room, his gentle movements as he read through files. What he was reading, Yuuri had no idea. It was an awfully mundane task for someone like him, a side Yuuri hadn’t seen of this man until now. Viktor Nikiforov, head of one of the most prestigious families in the Russian mafia, and there he was; reading. He seemed so… normal. Yuuri couldn’t help but watch him, trying to understand how someone who seemed so calm and serene could be the stuff of nightmares. Of course, when he first met Viktor, he hadn’t seemed nearly so gentle. He wasn’t to be underestimated, that much Yuuri knew.

As Viktor glanced over, Yuuri quickly looked away, realising he’d been caught in his gaze. It was only after a moment passed that Yuuri let his eyes drift back to Viktor, watching as he carefully slipped a page to the back of his stack, moving onto the next. He frowned as he read, as though the words on the page weren’t what he wanted to see. Yuuri’s eyes trailed along Viktor’s body without much thought, taking in his dark suit. He’d never seen him in anything else. Everything always seemed to be business with him. Maybe that was just part of his job. As Viktor’s eyes met his own again, Yuuri quickly looked back out the window, trying to busy himself with the drops of rain on the glass. It was raining heavily. Yuuri had heard thunder earlier in the night, but at least the storm had eased off, leaving them with just the pitter of the rain.

A loud thud rang out from the table beside him, and Yuuri flinched, looking up to see Viktor standing over his body, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare?”

It was obvious that Viktor Nikiforov was used to intimidating people, but Yuuri wouldn’t let him. He had spent his whole life running away from danger, but this was one hazard he couldn’t avoid. There was no way he was going to back down. No matter what this man was capable of, his job was to protect Yuuri, so truly, he had no reason to fear him… right? Looking into those piercing blue eyes, Yuuri leaned back against the window, realising just how close Viktor was.

“I wasn’t staring,” He spoke softly, not truly believing his own words. He hadn’t meant to stare. That much was true.

Viktor chuckled, settling himself on the other end of the couch, “You’re not used to being around people, are you?”

Yuuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. He had almost never had a moment to himself in his life, always being escorted from place to place, everyone being careful to ensure his safety, “I’m not used to being around people _like you_.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips, “And what kind of person am I?”

Watching the mob boss make himself comfortable on the other end of the seat, Yuuri tried to pick his words appropriately. When he met Viktor, he had been all business, assuring Yuuri’s family of his safety. It was when they were alone like this that Viktor seemed to let the professional mask slip, allowing himself to have a little fun. Yuuri didn’t hate it. He had been surrounded by so many sticks in the mud all his life, it was a welcome change. It was just that Viktor seemed so sure of himself. So sure of himself, and so sure that he knew exactly what Yuuri thought and felt. It was frustrating.

Yuuri let his eyes drift away from Viktor’s, looking back out the window as he spoke, “You know what kind of person you are.”

“I want to hear it from you.”

Yuuri sighed, “What does it matter? Your job is to protect me, not to analyse me.”

The movement was so fast, Yuuri barely had a chance to react. One moment, Viktor was on the other end of the couch, the next, their bodies were pressed together, Yuuri pinned against the wall with a knife resting against his throat, “You should really be nicer to me, Yuuri.”

He’d spent his life avoiding danger, but Yuuri had never been in a situation like this one. He’d never really felt afraid. But there was something more to it, there was something exhilarating about the feeling of that knife pressed against his skin, knowing that his life was in Viktor’s hands; now more than ever. Yuuri’s heart was racing, but he tried to keep his composure, looking up into Viktor’s intense gaze, “You can’t hurt me.”

Viktor’s smile was mischievous as he shifted his body closer, tilting his head as he ran the cold metal of the knife delicately along Yuuri’s neck, “You think I don’t make enough money to let this job go? Everyone wants your life, it would be quite the trophy to take it myself. So, play nice.”

Yuuri’s fingers gripped the fabric of the couch beside him, his eyes glancing down to Viktor’s arm. He should be scared, terrified. Part of him felt some semblance of fear, but there was a stronger part of him that was enjoying it; enjoying knowing that he was in danger, that anything could happen to him at any moment. Heat rose on Yuuri’s cheeks, his lips parting as he tried to find the right words, “You don’t scare me.”

Viktor looked Yuuri up and down, taking in his rosy cheeks, his posture, his slightly dilated pupils, “I think you’re a little scared,” He slowly moved the knife down to Yuuri’s sternum, watching him carefully, “But that’s not the only thing you’re feeling, is it? I should’ve known you had a thing for danger…”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuuri frowned, his frustration starting to build. It wasn’t just Viktor, though. It was himself. It was the knowledge that Viktor was right, that he could feel himself wanting more.

Viktor chuckled, lifting the knife and brushing the flat edge along Yuuri’s cheek, “Then tell me I’m wrong.”

Yuuri’s eyes were half lidded as the knife pressed against his skin, his breath shaky. He’d been hidden away from the world all his life, protected from any danger that came his way. He’d never been so close to someone who was capable of anything before. It was frustrating, intoxicating, Yuuri wished he could find the will to pull away, to prove Viktor wrong. But he wasn’t. As much as he wanted to push Viktor away and tell him to stop being so ridiculous, Yuuri instead found his body acting for its own desires. He reached out, gripping Viktor’s tie and pulling him closer, their lips crashing together in a rough kiss. 

The cool metal of the blade moved back to Yuuri’s neck and he could feel Viktor’s smirk. That infuriating smirk that meant Viktor knew he was right. He wouldn’t give in that easily, though. He wouldn’t let Viktor believe he could control him. His legs tangled with Viktor’s maintaining their closeness as he bit his lip roughly. Every touch was based on passion, desire, frustration. But as much as Yuuri had expected the bite to remind Viktor that he wasn’t in control, he hadn’t expected the moan it elicited, or the heat that pooled in his stomach when he heard it. All Yuuri knew was that he wanted to hear it again. His free hand moved to tangle his fingers in silvery locks, gripping the hair and tugging roughly. Yuuri let their lips part, looking up at Viktor through half lidded eyes. Seeing the surprise in his eyes only spurred Yuuri on. Letting go of Viktor’s tie, he pushed away the hand holding the knife to his neck just long enough to shove him onto his back, crawling over him and latching his mouth to his neck.

Yuuri was in control, that’s what he kept telling himself despite his every move being propelled by desire. He dragged his teeth roughly against Viktor’s neck; licking, sucking, nipping, biting at the pale skin, doing everything he could to drag out that response again. But he didn’t just hear that euphoric sound this time, he could feel the vibration of Viktor’s moan against his neck. Yuuri was trying to control himself, but it felt like a dam had broken, desires, needs from all these years of being sheltered spilling forth. He didn’t care that this was a mob boss, didn’t care that Viktor could kill him if he really wanted to. It just made it that much more exciting. Yuuri had lived a life away from danger. He never realised how much he wanted that feeling of uncertainty until now.

It was as Yuuri was dragging his tongue seductively along Viktor’s neck that he felt that familiar cool blade pressed against his jaw again, reluctantly pulling away to look down at Viktor. Those blue eyes were dark like a storm, his hair dishevelled, and yet Viktor still seemed to be able to maintain his composure, the knife pressed to Yuuri’s jaw unwavering. Yuuri’s only thoughts were of what he was capable of, what he could do if he really wanted to, and how easy it would be. And yet the fear had subsided, replaced entirely by a feeling of intense desire. Viktor was dangerous, unpredictable, and nothing had made Yuuri feel the way that thought alone did.

Viktor shifted his head to flick his hair from his eyes, the simple movement mesmerising, “I call the shots.” He reached with his free hand, pulling Yuuri close and whispering against his ear, “You better give me a reason to keep you alive.”

It was another side of Viktor that Yuuri had never seen before. His words caused a soft groan to escape Yuuri’s lips before he could stop himself. He didn’t believe for a second Viktor would hurt him, not really. But the thought that it was possible, made it that much more exciting. The gentle pressure of the knife on his skin sent jolts of pleasure through him. It didn’t matter that Viktor was supposed to keep him safe. He didn’t have to, he could do whatever he wanted to, and no one who had been assigned with his protection had ever been so deadly, so interesting, so exciting.

Viktor slowly moved the blade along Yuuri’s jaw, smiling to himself as he did, “Help me with my clothes, Yuuri.”

“Wh-What?” Yuuri barely registered the words, his focus instead on the knife pressed to his skin.

“I said help me with my clothes.” Viktor’s voice became sterner, the blade pressing more firmly against Yuuri’s jaw, “Unless you want me to cut up that pretty face. That’d be such a waste…”

Yuuri bit his lip, tilting his head into the curve of the blade, a constant reminder that his life was in this man’s hands. Viktor didn’t have to order him, though. Not really. Yuuri wanted more than anything to rid him of that suit, to be even closer to danger. As Yuuri undid the knot in Viktor’s tie, he tugged the fabric, crashing their lips back together. He’d never admit how much he was enjoying this; the mix of control and utter submission as he let Viktor tell him what to do, let that knife send tingles over every inch of skin it touched. Letting go of the thin fabric around Viktor’s neck, Yuuri ‘s hands wandered to undo the buttons of his shirt, pulling away from the kiss for a moment, only to feel Viktor’s teeth tugging his bottom lip, dragging him back for more.

It was a battle for dominance as Viktor’s tongue slid into Yuuri’s mouth, but he refused to give in without a fight. Using his hands to push Viktor’s shirt and jacket from his shoulders, Yuuri ground their hips together, earning a guttural moan from the man beneath him. Yuuri smiled against Viktor’s lips. It was infuriating; knowing that Viktor had this power over him, but it felt good to know he seemed to have the same power against him.

Yuuri felt the tip of the knife under his chin, pulling away from the kiss as Viktor used the blade to hold his head up, “Know your place, Yuuri. I’m in charge here.”

“Technically, you’re my employee.”

Viktor didn’t seem to take kindly to the remark, the blade’s sharp edge pressing more harshly against Yuuri’s skin, “No one talks back to me.” It really wouldn’t have surprised Yuuri if that was true. Viktor was powerful, people worked for him, not the other way around. And yet, there was a thrill that came with pushing the boundaries, with getting Viktor frustrated. The knowledge that he could test the waters and push him made things more exciting.

Viktor pulled the knife away from Yuuri’s skin just long enough to let his jacket and shirt slip from his body. Watching him, Yuuri let his eyes wander, drinking in the expanse of muscles now available to him. Viktor wasn’t just a pretty face, his build was something close to perfection, and it took all of Yuuri’s self control to stop himself touching him.

It was as Yuuri went to tug off his own shirt that he felt the knife against his arm, moving swiftly against his skin. Yuuri winced, pulling his arm back and seeing the small cut that had been left there. It wasn’t deep, no blood had been spilled, but the pain was unexpected. Yuuri looked back to Viktor, seeing his infuriatingly smug smile, “I said _my_ clothes, not yours.”

“But—”

Before more words could come out, the blade was against Yuuri’s clavicle, the sharp edge pressed gently into his flesh, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Yuuri bit his lip as he watched Viktor, seeing his intense gaze. He had no idea anyone could look that sexy, and he couldn’t possibly deny his orders. Yuuri’s fingers brushed over Viktor’s belt, carefully moving the fabric away until he was left in nothing but his briefs, the sight enough to send a new wave of hot desire through Yuuri’s body. It was as he was moving to rid Viktor of the last of his clothing that Yuuri felt himself pushed to his back, Viktor moving to straddle his hips.

Watching the man above him, Yuuri couldn’t possibly find it in himself to care that his hair was a mess, that his glasses were askew. There was never a moment in his life when he’d wanted anything more than he wanted Viktor. Yuuri really wished he didn’t, wished he could listen to the voice telling him that he should stop, but he was inn too deep, and he wanted this too much to deny himself.

“My turn…” Viktor moved his free hand, gripping the scruff of Yuuri’s shirt and resting the knife’s edge against the fabric.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri bit his lip as he watched Viktor.

“Taking what’s mine.” Viktor replied simply, moving the knife with purpose and slicing through the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt. As the air filled with the sounds of tearing clothing, Yuuri moaned, his hips moving against Viktor’s of their own volition. He’d never been so turned on in his life, watching as Viktor used his blade to tear away Yuuri’s clothes until he was left in nothing but his boxers. Viktor seemed so pleased with himself, and Yuuri had finally stopped caring, just wanting to feel this way forever. The knife brushed along Yuuri’s stomach, Viktor’s lips brushing against his neck as he whispered into his ear, “Hm you like it rough, don’t you?”

Yuuri mewled, his back arching against Viktor’s touch, “Please…”

“Uh uh,” Viktor dragged the blade along Yuuri’s side, letting it gently scratch his skin, “You do what I say, understand?” His tongue flicked teasingly against Yuuri’s earlobe as he spoke.

He was a mess beneath Viktor, the feeling of his hot breath against his neck, the metal dragging along his skin driving him crazy. Yuuri nodded quickly, just desperate for more, whatever he could get. He’d gotten lost in the moment long ago, wanting nothing more than to never stop. But just as that thought came to him, Viktor was pulling away, the knife leaving his skin. Yuuri whined softly, looking up and watching as Viktor slipped off his briefs, finally getting a full view of the mob boss who had been slowly tearing down Yuuri’s defences. Despite how much he wanted to protest, to pull Viktor back, the sight alone was enough to stop him, his eyes raking over his naked body.

Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri, “You like what you see?”

“Shut up.” Yuuri blushed, biting his lip as he stared unabashedly at the man before him. Viktor reached for his trousers, pulling out a small bottle of lube much to Yuuri’s surprise. He frowned in confusion as he watched him, “What... how…”

“Always be prepared.” Viktor shrugged, holding the knife out, pointing the sharp edge in Yuuri’s direction, “You can watch, but you can’t touch, understand?”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, uncertain of exactly what Viktor was asking of him. He couldn’t help but wonder if Viktor had planned all this when he watched him place the knife down beside him, using his now free hand to gently stroke his own aching cock. He only gave himself a moment of gratification before the lube was being poured onto his fingers. It was then that Yuuri understood. As Viktor made himself comfortable on the couch, all Yuuri could do was watch as he pressed a finger into himself, his moans of pleasure filling the room. It was all Yuuri could do to stop himself moving closer, wanting more, so much more.

As Viktor slowly stretched himself open, his free hand went back to his leaking cock, stroking himself in rhythm. Yuuri’s eyes were locked on the leaking head, desire and need pulling him closer despite his promise not to touch. A battle took place in Yuuri’s mind, and his desires were quickly winning out. It would be another way to show Viktor he wasn’t in complete control, another way to defy him, to add to the danger. That in itself was enough to propel Yuuri forward.

“Y-Yuuri, I said watch…” Viktor murmured under his breath, so he was clearly falling apart under his own touch. That just wouldn’t do. Yuuri wanted to be the one doing that to him.

“Don’t care.” Yuuri mumbled, crossing the small space between them and taking the head of Viktor’s cock in his mouth before he could protest. Viktor’s gasp of surprise only spurred him on, Yuuri slowly taking more and more of Viktor into the wet heat of his mouth. Feeling Viktor’s fingers in his hair, pressing him down only told Yuuri to keep going, that Viktor couldn’t possibly say no to him.

Yuuri hummed as he moved, hollowing his cheeks around Viktor and earning another round of moans. The fingers in his hair gripped roughly, tugging Yuuri away only to drag him back in as he thrust his hips into Yuuri’s mouth. He moved his hands to gently massage Viktor’s balls as he pulled away from his erection, looking up at Viktor through half lidded eyes.

Viktor whined, more fingers moving to stretch him open as Yuuri teased him, “Yuuri… here…” He could only watch as Viktor reached blindly for the discarded bottle, handing it to him, “If you’re so desperate to control… fuck me.”

Yuuri’s mouth was watering just watching Viktor, seeing how needy he was becoming under the attention. He wasted no time, tearing off the rest of his clothes and preparing himself. Yuuri didn’t realise how touch starved he was until he was stroking himself, moaning softly under his breath.

Viktor’s fingers reached out, gripping Yuuri’s arm and pulling him closer, his voice filled with lust, “I said fuck me. Now.”

The look in Viktor’s eyes, the command in his voice, it was all a silent reminder; Viktor was in charge. No matter how much Yuuri wanted to be in control, his life was in his hands. He wanted to deny it, but nothing had felt so good. Yuuri wasn’t going to play nice, even now. As he moved closer, lining himself up with Viktor’s entrance, he thrusted roughly into him, his fingers digging into his hips as he lost himself in the intense heat of Viktor.

Viktor didn’t seem to care how rough he was, his legs wrapping tightly around Yuuri’s waist, keeping him close. His command was to be fucked, and Yuuri wasn’t going to disappoint. Dragging his hips back, he thrust deep, hard into Viktor, taking in the intoxicating sound of his moans as they moved together. Yuuri’s fingers moved from Viktor’s hips to his sides, leaving red marks in their wake. He loved everything about it, knowing that he was leaving those marks against Viktor’s skin, that He could claim this man as his own as he ploughed into him, moaning with every rough thrust of his hips.

At first, he felt Viktor’s own fingers digging at his back, desperation to stay as close to each other as possible, but that feeling of nails was quickly replaced by the ever familiar cool metal of the knife dragging roughly along Yuuri’s spine. Reminding him that at any moment, Viktor could do whatever he wanted to him, that there was nothing he could do to stop him. That thought alone was bringing Yuuri closer to the edge. His thrusts fell out of rhythm, becoming more rough as his needs became more and more primal. And just as he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Viktor was pulling him closer, whispering in his ear with a husky, lust filled voice, “You’re not allowed to come until I do…”

Yuuri moaned, biting his lip as he moved with Viktor’s body, growing more and more needy with each passing second, “Viktor, please…”

He knew he’d never get his way, that Viktor was too stubborn. Instead, Yuuri shifted his hips, trying to find the perfect angle to pound into the man beneath him. It took time, his fingers dragging along every inch of skin he could reach, but eventually, he felt Viktor tense beneath him, his moans growing more desperate, “Fuck, don’t stop!”

He knew he’d found that perfect spot, the bundle of nerves that made Viktor putty in his hands. Once again, Yuuri had control, and it felt so good. He slowed his movements, trying to drag it out for Viktor. Slowly pulling away, rocking his cock into him hard and fast, revelling in the cries of pleasure he received in return. It couldn’t last, though. No matter how much he was enjoying slowly driving Viktor crazy, he could only take so much. After a few more rough thrusts, Yuuri felt Viktor tightening around him, his moans filling the room. The tightness around Yuuri’s throbbing cock was all he needed, coming deep inside him.

There was a moment of quiet between them, their ragged breaths the only sound filling the room. After a long moment, Yuuri pulled away, letting himself lay back against the couch, a hot mess. He’d never felt so good, but as he came down from the high, he realised exactly what they’d just done. Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling, “I… I can’t believe I just did that…”

Yuuri heard a soft chuckle beside him, looking to Viktor as the older man carefully straightened the glasses on Yuuri’s face, brushing a kiss to the top of his head, “You belong to me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments. (Unless I'm stumped for what to say, but I try!)
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
